


В некотором царстве

by Bush_of_Juniper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Magic, Russian Mythology, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bush_of_Juniper/pseuds/Bush_of_Juniper
Summary: Всё, кирдык зайчонку, — думал ночью Димитрий, лёжа в постели. — Досватался.





	В некотором царстве

В некотором царстве, в некотором государстве жил да был царь. И было у того царя-батюшки всё: земля богатая, люди добрые, жена-красавица и детишки умные: Владимир, Димитрий, Мстислав, Богдан и дочка Мирослава. Жить не тужить бы в такой идиллии, да не всё так гладко было, как на первый взгляд казалось: не хотел Димитрий жениться. Вот вроде завидный жених: и деньги есть, и слава какая-никакая, и положения высокого, а красавец! А то, что красота не мужская, ничего, главное – чтобы человек был добрый и образованный. А это уж у наследника как раз водилось, да что там, пригоже главному книгочею глупым быть? Ясно дело - нет.

Так вот, надоело царю-батюшке мириться с таким положением и послал он сынка непутёвого на волю, невесту искать. И добавил, для верности, - «иди и без невесты не возвращайся!». Вот и пошёл сын, делать всё равно нечего: отцу перечить – грех, а увиливать самому противно. 

Была у Димитрия мысль, не скрою, как в угоду себе требование отцовское провернуть. Для этого требовалось ни много ни мало уговорить подругу лучшую Фиалу – Филю в народности – на женитьбу. Вряд ли подруга отказала, да и играть в семью с ней было бы проще всего, нежели с девками из Старгорода, только это всё равно что верному коню в любви признаться. Кстати о лошади – царь не изверг, разрешил взять скакуна своего, мол, цель оправдывает средства. Как знать чем судьба повернётся?

Идёт царевич с конём по полю вдвоём, думает. И не о будущем думает, а о том, почему так девки далеко живут? И ведь деревня неподалёку, буквально за полем, а чтобы добраться туда побыстрее, можно через лесок направится. На том и порешил молодец, зачем же время зря тратить? 

Ярко солнце светит, духота стоит и безветрие. Жарко идти дальше, а тут – как чувствовал! – на глаза попался столетний дуб. «А почему бы не прилечь жару переждать? – подумал царевич. – До деревни рукой подать, успеется». А как подумал, так сразу же и улёгся. Коня привязал и улёгся. А там и сморил его зной, прямо до позднего вечера.

Просыпается царский сын, а кругом тьма тьмущая, ни шиша не видно. Только скакун верный кусты объедает, слышно, как ветки трещат. Помянул молодец собаку сутулую, понимая как заспался. Вот вроде на минутку прилёг, так, глаза прикрыл, а вон как сморило. И если бы выспался – так нет, тело ломит, рука затекла. Не ложился бы, лучше б было.

Чешет царевич, пробирается, о жизни думает, проклиная и отца своего, и лес вокруг, и коня дурного, и всех женщин разом от безысходности. Всё его уже раздражает: ветки одежды порвали, ёлки вокруг колючие, не видно ничего и, хоть и стыдно признать, есть хочется. И вновь в палаты отцовские вернутся, в тепло и уют дома родного. Но душит обида чёрная и подталкивает идти дальше. В кронах деревьев едва видны звёзды, прохладный ветерок холодит разгорячённую кожу, вокруг лес шумит, вдали сова ухает.

Вдруг видит царевич, что свет мелькает меж стволов деревьев. Обрадовался молодец, дёрнул вожжи, поддёргивая скакуна своего, да и поспешил к терему. Надоело царевичу по лесу шляться жутко. А хозяин, – а может и хозяйка - живущий в такой глуши, вряд ли запретит остаться на ночь. А уж если человек попадётся скупой, то Димитрий и золотник-другой оставить ему может, не беда. 

Вот уж и двор видно, колодец, баньку добротную. Проходя мимо, царевич разглядел резьбу на ставнях, даром, что все деревья остались позади, и двор прекрасно освещался луной. Чистый, к слову-то, двор, выметенный. Может и правда женщина какая в глуши поселилась?

В одной из горниц горел свет, был шанс застать хозяина бодрствующим. Не найдя, куда привязать коня, – не к крыльцу же? – Димитрий оставил скакуна и, потрепав его по холке, двинулся к крыльцу. 

На стук в дверь никто не ответил ни после первого, ни после второго и третьего подходов. Костяшки неприятно саднили, наследник решил уж было дожидаться хозяина на крыльце, как дверь отворилась, пропуская внутрь. Человека не было. «Чудеса», - подумал молодец.

В сенях было темно, а до освещённой комнаты пришлось добираться буквально вслепую. Зато какой вид предстал царевичу, когда он достиг своей цели: посреди комнаты стоял богатый стол, ломившийся от явств. Перепела, соленья всякие, рыба, яблочки наливные в расписном блюде, а во главе стола – наливка, алая как кровь.. Постоял царевич, подумал, не убьют же его за одну съеденную перепёлку? Ну, или не за одну….

Очнулся царевич уже сытым. Встал, поблагодарил хозяина богатого, скинул косточки в неожиданно найденное в углу ведёрко к таким же, только хотел пойти хозяина искать, как ноги сами понесли вглубь терема. Не успел Димитрий опомнится, как уже лежал на пуховой перине носом в подушку, без сапог и накидки. Засыпал царевич, охмурённый дурманом, да не простым – колдовским. «Всё чудесатее и чудесатее», - только и успел молодец подумать, перед тем как совсем заснуть. И всё ему стало побоку - так тепло и уютно обволокли чары хозяйские, так мягки оказались пуховые подушки, так тепло одеяло пушистое. Заснул он, как девица после первой семейной ночи, не заметив сущность тёмную на пороге.

***

Красибору было плохо. Мало того, что перевёртыши на границе распоясались, а чаровницы начали промышлять приворотами, так и колдуны из соседних волостей на шабаш позвали, а ни сил, ни желания не было. Вот и завалился чаровник домой к себе, не глядя на яства богатые и наливку любимую, - сразу в опочивальню пошёл. Скинул уличные одежды, глядь, а в постели незнакомец. Да ещё красивый такой, личико точёное, шейка тоненькая. Сладость, а не парнишка. Такого быть разбудить и завалить. А почему именно "бы"?

Прилёг было Красибор рядом с царевичем, будить его собрался, как, сам того не ведая, вывел царский сын колдуна из душевного равновесия: перевернулся во сне, да так удачно, что уткнулся носом в шею ведьмаковскую и за одежду чуть прихватился. Такого, конечно, не ожидал никто, вот и оказался сбитым с толку чаровник, да так и остался до самого рассвета – в раздумьях и со спящим юношей под боком. 

Никогда ещё Красибору не доводилось оставаться в одной постели на ночь с кем-то столь незнакомым. Всех своих немногочисленных полюбовников он отсылал сразу же, а тут безвинный молодец. И, что самое поразительное, совершенно не раздражающий своим присутствием. Лежит тихонько, сопит куда-то в ключицу, ничего вызывающего не делает почти. В это скромное «почти» входил лишь один пункт: изредка, когда царевич облизывал губы, юркий язычок задевал шею ведьмака, и будто молнией прошибало, волнительно становилось, хотелось ещё и ещё, чтобы осознанно и обоюдно. Давно не было хорошего траха у колдуна, вот и страдал от нехватки удовольствий. Сложно было уговорить какого-нибудь юношу на подобное увлечение, а уговорить встретится ещё раз – ещё сложнее. Но, что делать, не дал Бог любви к женщине, вот и приходится выкручиваться. Последний и самый активный из любовников – женатый Иван из подвластной деревни – недавно помер от чахотки, и достойной замены так и не нашлось. А все остальные были такие себе: противные или на лицо, или на характер, или на способности. Не цена ушедшему Ваньке, в общем. 

За окном теплился рассвет, пора было вставать. Собрался было Красибор покинуть приятное общество спящего красавца, как тот сам заворочался и приоткрыл прекрасны очи. Вновь задохнулся колдун, до чего прекрасным было зрелище: растрёпанные ото сна волосы, след от подушки на щеке, чуть съехавшая ткань рубахи, приоткрывающая нежную кожу, и абсолютно растерянный вид.

Залюбовался Красибор на юнца незнакомова, воззрился взором жарким, голодным. Занервничал царевич от сего действа, завозился в одеялах. А потом как распахнул ясны зенки, вскочил, да так бы с кровати и свалился, если бы чаровник его за талию не придержал. Обвил руками, прижал к себе, уткнулся носом в макушку и только потом спросил:

\- Ты кем будешь, добрый молодец?

Находящийся в состоянии не то шока, не то сонной эйфории царский сынок отвечал предельно честно.

\- Димитрий, сын государев.

\- А как ты тут оказался? - прошёлся колдун дланью по молодцову горлу, чаруя на правдивую речь. Вздрогнул молодец, но ответ держал:

\- Послал отец меня невесту искать, а я не на ту дорожку свернул и вместе со скакуном своим в чаще лесной оказался. Плутал, плутал, вижу - огни! Пошёл на них, а тут терем твой. Не серчай, хозяин, прости грешного, как возместить мне деянья свои? 

\- Да уж, долг платежом красен, царевич Димитрий, - усмехнулся чаровник. - Отплатишь позже, нет у меня сейчас желания кумекать об этом.

\- А каково имя твоё, добрый хозяин? Я должен знать, кому обязан.

\- Боюсь, ты не будешь рад, узнав, у кого очутился. Красибор я.

\- Уж не тот ли Красибор, что повинен в бесплодности девиц из Ягодницкого села? - Димитрий дёрнулся из рук, и ведьмак позволил ему отойти, всё равно знал, что любопытство пересилит.

\- Они сами просили об этом. Надоело девкам с ляльками возиться, вот слёзно и умоляли на леток-другой освободить их от нового приплода. Не думаешь ли ты, что я, такой чёрт, всё себе в угоду делаю? 

\- Ладно, может и поверю тебе в этот раз. А что скажешь в оправдание малых урожаев ржи в том году?!

\- Ну не всё же коту масленица, - лукаво блеснул глазами колдун, - и полям нужно отдыхать. А вы, люди, не понимаете этого…

\- А ты, значится, умница-разумница?

\- А почему нет? 

\- Не похож ты на Василису Премудрую.

\- Если тебе так проще, - Красибор хихикнул и начал принимать образ знакомой девушки, - то могу и ей ради тебя побыть. Хочешь? 

\- Оденься сначала! - царевич почувствовал, как предательски краснеют щёки и уши. Видеть голую девушку, даже зная, что это всего лишь морок, было слишком вызывающе.

\- А что же тогда продолжаешь смотреть? Она нравится тебе? 

\- И что будет, если скажу "да"?

\- Да ничего в общем, просто, - ведьмак выдержал драматическую паузу, - просто удвою срок отбывания долга здесь и… выпорю.

\- Да вы все сговорились?! - нежданно-негаданно взревел молодец и выскочил из опочивальни, громко хлопнув дверью. Не будь чаровник так увлечён, он бы и не придал значения порывистости и белым сжатым губам, а так… Не всё так безнадежно, как кажется. Красибор фыркнул и поддёрнул магические нити. К этому дню определённо стоило подготовиться.

***

Когда колдун явился к завтраку, Димитрий уже унял неуместные чувства и гордо, как ему казалось, восседал на лавке. Растрёпанный воробушек холодно смотрел на собранного и приглаженного ведьмака, чарующего над столом. Царевича будто бы не интересовали ни яства, ни питьё, ни хозяин всего разгула. 

\- Ну вот чего ты упрямишься? Я же вижу, ты голодный. Иди сюда.

\- Не пойду. А вдруг еда отравлена?

\- Ну и не иди. Вот возьму, наемся этой отравы и помру. Придёт леший, а тут только ты. Как думаешь, кого он представит магическому суду?

Царский сын нахохлился и хотел было выдать гневную тираду в ответ, да только рот открыл, как посланный колдовским пасом сырник заткнул наследника.

\- Ммм! - возмутился он.

\- Жуй-жуй, царевна, а то исхудала вся, одни косточки, - заулыбался "кормилец". - Может подрастёшь на таких харчах.

\- Ты что творишь?! Да я тебя… - сырников было много, а настроение колдуна улучшалось в геометрической прогрессии.

\- И ещё "ам". Может сам кушать будешь, ась?

\- Ты, собака сутулая, сейчас ответишь за свои слова, - Димитрий подскочил с насиженного места, перегнулся через стол и схватил несопротивляющегося колдуна за ворот рубахи. - Да кто ты такой, чтобы поучать меня?! 

\- О тебе же забочусь, глупенький, - Красибор погладил озлобленного наследника по щеке. - Ты же такая тростиночка, - и закончил на ухо, - так и хочется овладеть.

\- Чёртов мужеложец! - Димитрий отшатнулся.

\- Всего лишь ценитель прекрасного.

Сбегать становится традицией.

***

\- Ну где же ты, маленький мой, кушать пора, - на самом деле ведьмак знал, где прячется малыш-худыш, но упорно делал вид, что нет. Библиотека стала своеобразным убежищем молодца, он отсиживался там днём, если не искал в окрестном лесу способ уйти, и даже хотел было ночевать, но Красибор не позволил, заставив каждую ночь ложиться в одну постель. Приходилось подчиняться и ютиться на одной перине под одним одеялом.

\- Я не маленький! 

\- Вылезай уже, соболёк, вечор уже. Сейчас поедим и в баньку. Давно пора отмыть тебя, несуразного.

\- Не пойду я с тобой никуда! 

\- Тебя никто и не спрашивает. Это предупреждение.

Царевич мучился отчаянным бездельем. Ему уже надоело плутать в трёх соснах вокруг колдунского терема или сидеть в пыльном книгохранилище. Приключений хотелось, кровь взбудоражить, свести в могилу скуку смертную. Ну, или сдохнуть под шумок – тоже вариант. Как только не пытался развлекать его чаровник и книги по простейшей магии подсовывал, и дорогу к озеру показал, и даже в деревню к Фиале сводил (под тщательным присмотром и тотальным контролем). Ничего не развлекало юношу, подруга, хоть и увлекла разговорами на пару часов, всё равно скоро выдохлась: колдун претил любые задумки и шалости одним своим присутствием, а на шутки реагировать отказывался, вот и какой пыл долго продержится? 

Кроме безделья, в сожительстве с наследником обнаружилась ещё одна загвоздка: носить Димитрию было совершенно нечего. Наряд царский был один, колдунская одежда не подходила, а на предложение "ходи в чём мать родила" прилетело такое длинное ругательство с упоминанием всех родственников и деревенской козы, что вопрос отложили до лучших времён. Единственным, что принял из платьев чаровника царевич, была шерстяная рубаха тёмного цвета, спадающая с плеча и прикрывающая бёдра. Она, гордо именуемая спальной сорочкой, служила сменной одеждой на ночь и вызывала яркие огоньки в глазах колдуна. Он очень любил оправлять её, будто бы ненароком касаясь нежной кожи. Только вот шанс сделать это выпадал редко, что очень радовало молодца и раздражало ведьмака.

В баньку шли даже не за ручку, а на ручках. Потому что идти молодец отказался, а вот на руках – вполне. Точнее, он не успел отойти от такого наглого облапывания, как уже стоял в тамбуре и без рубахи. Шустрые руки колдуна избавили бы его и от штанов, если бы не были пристыжены резким шлепком. Хозяин очумелых лапок в последний раз провёл прохладной дланью по пояснице, будто прощаясь, и, привычно ухмыльнувшись в своей особенной манере, начал скидывать одежды сам. 

Взору царевича предстал исписанный странной цепью рисунков торс, покрытая шрамами и всё тем же узором спина, крепкие ноги… 

\- Чего встал, как в землю вкопанный? Пошли уже, государев сын, - обдал липким взглядом колдун. – А то парилка остынет, пока ты тут берёзой прикидываешься. 

Наследник отмер. Не мог он долго выносить насмешки и, пусть и беззлобные, но всё-таки подначки в свою сторону. Гордость брала вверх и требовала, мелкого, но отмщения. Тут даже гадать не пришлось, план созревал аки редиска по весне. Ах и сладким будет хладное блюдо мести!

Пройдя сквозь мыльню, мужчины оказались в парилке. Невысокая комната с дубовыми лавками была пропитана жаром. Когда-то очень давно царевич слышал от учителя о далёких странах, где не растёт трава и под ногами сплошной песок, а солнце печёт так, что на камнях можно готовить, и был уверен – здесь, в комнатке полной пара травяного настоя и пыла раскалённых камней, куда жарче, чем в тех песчаных пустошах. 

\- Ну-с, располагайтесь, будущий государь.

\- И расположусь!

И ведь действительно расположился: улёгся на лавку спиной, не спуская взгляда с ошалевшего колдуна. Тот в удивлении чуть рот не раскрыл, мечта, его мечта последней недели, недосягаемая и манящая сама возлежала перед ним, едва ли не прямым текстом приглашая. Даже ещё и с таким видом, что ни в сказке сказать, ни пером описать: бери и владей. Пьяная эйфория вседозволенности накатила на Красибора, не ожидал он этого от недотроги-царевича. Некстати вспомнился Ванька… Да и чёрт с ним!

Тут Димитрий перевернулся на живот и елейным голоском спросил:

\- А чего ж мы без веника паримся? 

«Повезло тебе, царский сын, я сегодня добрый» - подумалось колдуну. А вслух произнёс, - А можно и с веничком. Давай я тебя отпарю, милок, сразу здоровее станешь.

И наполнилась парильня жарким паром да хлёсткими, но щадящими, ударами веника. Сначала наследник спокойно лежал, наслаждаясь процедурой, а как стал ведьмак приглаживать его ветками, вливая магию для обострения осязания, почувствовал пробудившуюся природу. Только чуждую природу: с девками всегда хотелось приласкать и повелевать, а здесь – отдаваться и быть обласканным. План мести пошёл против него, вот ведь незадача.

\- Что, нравится тебе, а, царевич Димитрий? – предвкушающее спросил колдун, и без того зная все ощущения наследника.

\- Нравится, очень нравится, - тут он на секунду замолк на краткое мгновение, а потом заорал. – Отстань от меня, мужеложец чёртов! Я не твоя подстилка! – и, подскочив, выбежал сначала из парной, а потом уже и из бани как был – в чём мать родила. 

Вздохнул Красибор, да делать нечего, надо успокаивать свою царевну, а не то ещё разнесёт полтерема, с него станется. 

***

Димитрий лежал, уткнувшись носом в стенку, и донельзя комично дулся. Особенно забавно это было из-за того, что дело было на ведьмаковской постели, а сам он был в его же рубахе. И, как бы не хотелось просто прижать этого лапочку к себе, его надо было успокаивать. Успокаивать, задабривать и всячески ублажать, иначе не перестанет дуться, что чревато. 

\- Чем обидел я тебя, царский сын? Вроде же хотел приятно сделать, а ты обозлился. Раскрой причину, не томи душу.

\- Я не девка.

\- И что с того? Не девка, зато очень симпатичный молодец.

\- А что ж тогда ты со мной носишься, как женихи со Славкой? Царевной зовёшь, едва ли только цветов не носил, всё уже делал. Своих забот нет?

\- Последнюю неделю ты моя забота, небесный дар и проклятье, царевнушка. Остальные дела могут и подождать, им не убудет.

\- Ну вот опять! - всё ещё обиженный, но уже присмиревший царевич сел на постели, глядя ведьмаку в глаза. - И всё равно это как-то неправильно. Так не должно быть. Не девка я, чтобы со мной возились, вот!

\- То есть тебя смущают не ухаживания, а именно сам факт их наличия? – Димитрий кивнул. – Странная ты натура, царский сын. Мне совсем непонятно, что в твоей очаровательной головушке происходит. Загадка самая настоящая.

\- Ты так и будешь продолжать лезть ко мне по любому поводу?

\- И без, зайка, - Красибор поймал злой взгляд и улыбнулся, не находя в нём обиды. – Если не хочешь быть обузой, начинай изучать травоведенье по книгам, которые я тебе дал, и работать в мастерской. Из гостя станешь помощником.

\- А почему это я зайка?!

\- Потому что ты такой же белый и пушистый с первого взгляда и со всех остальных тоже, - ведьмак хитро улыбнулся и придвинулся ближе.

\- Белый? – царевич не остался в долгу, приподнимая бровь и откидываясь на стенку в якобы независимой позе. Он принимал правила этой нехитрой игры.

\- Можешь считать комплиментом. К невинности.

\- И пушистый?

\- Помоешься и будешь, - Красибор едва ли не лучился странным довольством.

\- Можешь ещё скажешь, что лучше в жизни не видел, чтоб я тут совсем себя девицей почувствовал?!

\- Такого как ты – не видел, - уши наследника стремительно окрасились алым. – А вот получше конечно видел. Но в моей душе только ты, царевна Деметра!

\- Сейчас получишь.

\- Если только всего тебя и в безраздельное пользование.

\- Чёртов мужеложец!

\- Но тебе же нравится, - как-то совсем по-детски просто заметил колдун.

Царевич на несколько мгновений замер, будто прислушиваясь, и округлил глаза. Дыхание спёрло, а сердце пропустило удар: не врёт ведь, собака. Но лицо надо было держать, а потому, почти бесстрастно, пришлось возвращать подколку.

\- Тебе бы всё только по-своему перекраивать, чаровник. От хорошего спора и удовольствие получить не жалко.

\- Почти не отнекиваешься, пушистик. Точно нравится. И не только перебранка наша.

\- Да иди ты… в баню, - Димитрий очаровательно покраснел и прикрыл лицо руками, чтобы ведьмак не увидел его позора. 

\- Не прячься, ягодка, всё равно достану! – усмехается Красибор и отнимает руки от алых щёк. – Сладкий, - тянет он. – Красивый, - целует в лоб. – Чарующий. 

\- Прекрати! – слабо дёргается молодец. – Пожалуйста…

\- Раз царевна просит, - колдун оставляет последний поцелуй на кончике носа, - то я исполню любую её прихоть.

\- Тогда царевна слёзно просит тебя не посягать на её гордость и честь!

\- Да? А калачей с маком царевна не хочет?

\- Их – нет.

\- А меня?

\- Тем более!

\- Тогда я предлагаю сделку: поцелуй в обмен на ночь неприкосновенности. 

\- Ты сейчас серьёзно?

\- Более чем.

Царевич призадумался. Предложение было даже слишком заманчивым.

\- Я согласен, - со вздохом выдал Димитрий.

\- Благоразумная зайка, - кивнул ведьмак и притянул притихшего молодца к себе на колени.

В этом было нечто завораживающее: томный, будто чуть подёрнутый дымкой взгляд, нежно поглаживающие скулы пальцы, тепло, исходящее от почти неодетого колдуна. Словно вновь укутанный сонными чарами царевич млел от происходящего, отпуская себя всё больше и больше. Они раскрывались навстречу друг другу, чаровник и наследник, оставив позади упрёки и принципы. 

Поцелуй был бережным. Так держит в руках девчушка давно обещанную куклу, так прижимает к груди письмо солдат на войне. Бесконечная нежность и такое же бесконечное желание сохранить. В нём не было места страсти и похоти, никаких проявлений плотской любви, только духовная, вложенная в этот первый даже не поцелуй, первое касание губ. 

Красибор вкладывал в это все свои чувства и это… зачаровывало. Плавило мысли, искрило радостью где-то внутри, укачивало на волнах привязанности. Димитрий хотел уже отдаться этим чувствам с головой, как чаровник сам отстранился. 

\- Надеюсь, тебе было не очень противно, - тихо прошептал он. – Спи крепко, добрый молодец, - и встал с постели, уходя куда-то вглубь терема. Тьма поглотила его со всеми демонами чёрной души и тихим «Останься…» царевича. В ту ночь никто из них так и не смог заснуть.

***

Когда Димитрий вышел из опочивальни, в тереме было непривычно тихо. Даже не тихо – мёртво. Не было слышно возни в горнице, насвистываемого мотивчика или хотя бы шагов. Не было привычных глазу сапог в углу, ярких склянок на полках, потрепанной сумки из вечно открытого сундука. Вывод напрашивался сам: чаровник ушёл. Сбежал. И без того не самое лучшее настроение ушло окончательно. Руки царевича непроизвольно сжались в кулаки от злости. «Поматросил и бросил! Тоже мне защитничек, раз сам от себя бегает как мальчишка!» Гнев глушился ударом в ближайшую стенку.

Пустой без хозяина дом встречал царского сына тёмной своей стороной. Светлые раньше комнаты были черны и наводили страх, крепкий сруб стен виделся прогнившим, а в углах засела паутина. Умом Димитрий понимал, что это всё колдовство, морок, это всё ненастоящее, но ничего поделать не мог, слишком сильным было ощущение спешного отъезда. И что ещё хуже – он сам чувствовал себя такой же брошенной вещью, оставленной в старом доме за ненадобностью. В глазах стояли злые горючие слёзы, но нужно было искать дальше.

Никаких даже намёков на записку не было, только над столом поблёскивал шелками магический полог. «Снова откормить меня удумал, собака», - подумалось наследнику, но за стол всё-таки сесть пришлось, не разочаровывать же хозяина и этим тоже. Ещё горячие и навевающие воспоминания сырники, какие-то варенья, крынка молока – всё, что предложил бы сам колдун, будь бы он здесь. Душу вновь макнуло в горечь. Вот почему без этого дурного чародея так пусто? Где он, пёс его дери? Почему сбежал, когда всё только началось?

Причина побега была ясна – Красибор не получил ответа на свои чувства и решил больше не держать молодца против воли. Было даже несколько обидно, что колдун бросил свои попытки на полдороги, но Димитрий даже не пытался осуждать его. Если бы сам царевич не замешкался, ответил на это признание, утро было бы совсем другим. Наверное тёплым и уютным, и сам Красибор был бы рядом счастливый и такой… родной? На этой мысли наследник уж хотел отправится искать чародея у озера, как полоснул холодом по голым ногам ветерок из приоткрытого оконца. И правда, сам юноша был одет только в ведьмаковскую рубашку, а та лишь до бёдер доходила едва, не чета нормальной одежде. Пришлось в баню идти.

Небольшая избушка пострадала, наверное, больше всего. И без того тёмные брёвна стен стали совсем чёрными, обросшими мхом и лишайником, в некоторых местах провалилась соломенная крыша, окна зияли пустыми глазницами. Просевшая дверь противно скрипнула от руки Димитрия, когда тот заходил внутрь. Из рассохшихся досок на полу росла трава, кое-где виднелась крапива. На освящённом солнцем пяточке лежала свёрнутая одежда царевича, укрытая уже знакомым поблёскивающим куполом. Одежды были чистыми и пахли чем-то неуловимо тёплым. И тут колдун постарался. Ну и поделом ему, раз сам унёсся прочь.

Дорога к озеру была весьма короткой и прямой. Самым трудным было отыскать её, а дальше она сама стелилась под ноги. Светлая водная гладь отражала серое небо, тёмный лес по другую сторону, краешек поля. Вокруг не было ни души, лишь пустая тишина. Даже птицы не пели, чувствовали пичужки отсутствие хозяина и защитника. Не слышно было ничего, кроме дыхания. Вдох-выдох, вдох… Плеснула вода о камни брега, шевельнул ветерок травинки, лес оживал. Медленно выбираясь из хрустально гроба одиночества навстречу юноше. Тихо-тихо, плавно возвращались краски посеревшей воде, пыльным цветам, бесцветной чаще лесной. Будто тоже надеялось, что вернётся колдун, делилось чувствами с Димитрием. Вдруг хрустнуло что-то за спиной царевической, обернулся тот порывисто, с надеждой. Но никого не было там, только шишка упала. Вздохнул наследник печально, и вторили ему шумом старые сосны. Грусть у них уже была общая, разделённая. Искать дальше, как и оставаться здесь, не было смысла, пора было идти обратно. 

Из-за кустов раздалось приглушённое ржание. Насторожился Димитрий, хотел было подойти ближе, как скакун сам к нему вышел. Узнал молодец коня своего, обрадовался на мгновение, да только ненадолго. Коняга тоже смотрела грустно, в умных глазах читалась печаль и отчаянье. Заразительной оказалась лесная тоска, даже конь поддался ей. Путь к терему продолжался. Лошадь, правда, пришлось оставить, не до неё было.

Возвращаясь, было сложно не заметить поросший травою двор и тонкую берёзку, торчащую из пролома в крыше. Надо было спешить, пока это место совсем не поглотила разруха. Молодец хотел снова зайти в терем, но лишь заглянув внутрь, отверг идею: вместо пола в доме царило болотце. «В этой обители дикой природы скорее сам скопытишься, чем найдёшь нечто стоящее, - думал царевич, уходя со двора. – Пора бы и честь знать». Последним образом некогда – совсем недавно – жилого дома осталась измятая спальная рубаха, заткнутая за пояс, царевичу просто не хватило духу её оставить. 

Лес шумел. Шумел громко и неистово, но не препятствовал. Видимо, тоже переживал за хозяина и ждал его возвращения. Кусты то цеплялись за одежду, то свободно пропускали сквозь себя, будто сами не могли толком решить, что им делать. Оно-то и понятно, даже сам Димитрий не знал, правильно ли уходит. Но, если ведьмак так хочет, то царевич уйдёт. Не из души, так из жизни. Им обоим от сего легче будет.

Вскоре царевич вышел на дороге. Две кривые ленты устремлялись куда-то вперёд, исчезая за поворотом. Было пусто. Тихо и беззвучно, как в семейном склепе. Ничего не происходило. Застыло написанной когда-то картиной, красивой и бездвижной. Резкий порыв ветра поднял пыль, мелкие иглы, заставил зажмурить слезящиеся глаза. И вдруг всё стихло. Успев только проморгаться, Димитрий опешил: вокруг всё поменялось. Будто и те же, только другие. Живые, привычные. Колдовской лес остался позади, выпустив в обычный. Пролетела рядом птичка, застучал дятел. День был в самом разгаре.

Послышалось мерное цоканье. Из-за поворота показалась телега, гружёная сеном. Сидевший на козлах мужик был незнакомым, но примелькавшимся во дворе. Один из батюшкиных людей, не иначе. Достигнув царевича, лошадь остановилась.

\- Что, царевич Димитрий, не узнаёшь старого Степана? – усмехнулся извозчик.

\- Как не узнать? Столько лет уж знакомы, - чуть запнувшись, отвечал молодец.

\- А что смотришь так поражённо? Человека давно не видел али просто встрече удивлён?

\- Да так… По лесу давно плутаю, никак выйти на дорогу не мог. А тут такая удача!

\- Садись уж, вместе поедем, - кивнул Степан на телегу. – Оно веселей будет.

Коняга весело пофыркивала и плавно тянула свою поклажу. Димитрий устроился на сене, а мужик всё не переставал восклицать:

\- Далеко же тебя занесло, царский сын! Почти десяток вёрст, и это только до Старгорода! Всю ночь, небось, плутал?

\- Всю ночь, - отозвался царевич.

\- И как только батюшка с матушкой отпустили ночью шарахаться? Я вот своих девок, как закат, из избы ни ногой! Слыхал, черти, говорят, у нас шныряют, мавки всякие, да лешие? Федора говаривала, будто те сразу в самую чащу заводят, а там поминай как звали!

\- Не уж то всё так плохо? 

\- Поговаривают, будто ведьма здесь поселилась, мясо молодое любит. Вот и орудует нечисть, жердяи всякие, девушек приводят да юношей песнями своими.

\- Счастье, что я минул их.

\- Вот-вот! А знаешь, что ещё говорят?

\- Что?

\- Что царь тебе невесту ищет! Все красавицы и умницы теперь мечтают о тебе, а ты голову повесил. Улыбнись уж им на радость, мы скоро в город въедем. Проедем быстро, но ты всё равно виду не делай о своей печали. Смотри на них, будто выбираешь. Им – радость, а тебе – спокойствие. 

\- Буду знать, - потянулся царевич. – А что, тебе даже не интересно в чём суть тоски моей?

\- Да от любви, ясно видно. Потому и прошу улыбаться людям, чтобы не мешали, коль сердце выбрало суженную.

Дальше ехали молча. Лес редел, зазеленели кругом поля, показалась городская стена. Кругом было люди, что-то кричали, смеялись, ругались и плакали. Девки старались показать себя незадачливым кавалерам, их отцы подумывали над выгодой, матери горевали о близкой разлуке. На Димитрия почти никто не обращал внимая. Город цвёл густым вишнёвым цветом, не обращая внимая на нежданных гостей.

К царскому двору приехали совсем скоро. Разговорчивый Степан долго прощался с молодцем, называл ласковым словом и велел поскорей разбираться с «любовию своей, а то зачахнешь». На крыльцо Димитрий входил спокойным и даже несколько счастливым. Байки старика не прошли даром, выдернули из тьмы души, подставили свету жизни, заставили снова улыбаться. Добрый всё же мужик.

В отеческом тереме его встречали не слишком бурно, как будто бы и шло всё своим чередом. Только обрадованная сестрица кинулась встречать, да матушка спросила, где её птенчик так долго гулял? Братья же совсем не обратили внимание: старший, Владимир, едва вышел из-под венца и вовсю занимался обустройством семейной жизни, а младшие собирались на охоту, и им было совершенно не до того. «Сколько же меня не было? – думал Димитрий. – Уж явно не неделю, раз всё так спокойно». Подошёл он к матери, спросил о своей отлучке, а та лишь руками всплеснула на мальчишечьё беспамятство, да и сказала, что его всего день не было, как отец за невестой послал. 

\- Чудеса… - сказал молодец. – Я думал, что меня целой седмицы здесь не бывало.

\- Совсем рассудок потерял ты со своими сказами, ночь дома не пробыл, уже дням счёт потерял. Пропадёшь без родителей, младшой, - отозвался вошедший в горницу Владимир. – Или колдун тебя поймал, да на привязи в чулане держал, вот ты и сбился? 

Снова ёкнуло где-то в грудине царевичевской, не первый раз за день. Не мог он не вспоминать нежных уст чародейских, дарящих спокойствие и защиту дланей, точёного профиля, хитрых очей. Весь мир, каждое видение навевало тоску, тягу обратно в лес, в терем колдунский, поближе к своему ведьмаку. Именно своему. 

Колдун притягивал. Заманивал улыбками и нежностями, забавлял и тот поцелуй, до чего же было необычно! И ведь хотелось… ещё. Ещё поцелуев, крепких рук на талии, томных взглядов, смеха, перебранок… Всего хотелось. 

«Всё, кирдык зайчонку, - думал ночью Димитрий, лёжа в постели. – Досватался».

***

Перина казалась бугристой, подушка - жёсткой, одеяло кололось. В дальнем углу комнаты что-то загадочно скреблось. Свет луны проникал в опочивальню ничуть так и не задремавшего царевича. Комар назойливо жужжал где-то под потолком. За стенкой гремел храп царя-батюшки. В общем, ничего не изображало того состояния спокойного и тихого дома для доброго сна. Вот и лезли в голову всякие мысли печальные, в лес ведущие. 

Под лопатку впилось перо. Помянул его Димитрий словом недобрым, перевернулся со спины на бок, вздохнул. Чтобы отвлечься от мыслей печальных, решил было наследник окно открыть, на звёзды поглядеть, да и тут оказался подвох. Чуть за дорогой в Старгород уже виделась сначала дубрава, а потом и темень соснового бора. Ночь дышала прохладой, свежестью росы, привкусом целебных трав на кончике языка. Ночь убаюкивала, смаривала, шептала, тихо пела колыбельную шумом деревьев. Трудно было не поддаться этим чарам.

Заухала сова в лесу, кони тихо фыркнули в стойлах, прошмыгнул надоевший комар на волюшку. Прикорнул царевич на лавке близ окошка, прислонившись к стенке и пропустив мгновение, когда появилась тёплая рубашка нецарская в руках его, но не упустив возможности уткнуться в неё. Только луна смотрела с небес на двух глупых людей, улыбаясь.

Сон накрыл, будто набежавшая волна брег морской. Медленно, покойно, степенно. Вдруг подул в лицо царевичу свежий ветерок, загудели ветви дерева, и открыл молодец зенки свои, глядь, стоит на холме, а пред ним степь бескрайняя. Только не живая, будто застывшая. Не летают мотыльки над яркими цветами, не волнуются колосья. А ведь нет здесь ничего, только бурая земля и серое небо в тучах. Ветер крепчал, бросал в глаза песок, шумел в ушах. «Чужой, чужой, не наш ты, не наш!» Напирал он, заставлял пятиться, щурить прослезившиеся глаза, прогонял. И повиновался царевич, не его это мир, не он здесь хозяин.

\- Что, так и будешь идти у него на поводу? Или начнёшь думать сам? – чья-то крепкая рука дёрнула наследника, надёжно укрыв от пыли. 

\- И что же делать мне? – проморгавшись, спросил Димитрий. Хлёсткая пощёчина была ему ответом.

\- Для начала было бы неплохо представиться тебе, добрый молодец, - девушка выглядела весьма воинственно. – А потом перестать быть такой размазнёй.

\- Я Димитрий, сын царский, а ты кем будешь? И чего это я размазня? Нос хоть дорос такими словами кидаться? – нахохлился наследник.

\- Полудница я местная, Варварой звать, - взору царевича возникла больших размеров чугунная сковорода. – А нос сам бы не задирал перед старшими, мне почти три века будет, коли не больше.

\- Сложно не поверить тебе, когда перед глазами такой весомый… довод, - стушевался он, не зная, как ещё показать свою уверенность в чужих словах.

\- То-то же! – победно осклабилась девушка. – Так чего от своего благоверного бегаешь, а, зайчонок? Боишься, что съест или чего похуже сделает? – тут её улыбка стала совсем похабной.

\- И ничего он мне не благоверный! – вскинулся было молодец, но тут же затих. – А ты-то откуда знаешь?

\- Да всё Потемье только и галдит, уже неделю кряду как, - пожала плечами Варвара. – То пропадает властитель наш, на седмицу целую, после драки кровавой, все в ужас. А потом возвращается и тише воды, ниже травы, нигде его не видно. Только упыри в страхе бегут, и мертвяки выгорают везде. Интересно нам, бабам, вот и полезли разнюхивать, а по нём так и видно, что от любви безответной сохнет. А дальше дело несложное, да и на тебе его отпечаток висит, красуется, сияет как пламя, трудно не догадаться. 

\- Какой отпечаток? Где?! - вусмерть перепугался юноша.

\- Да везде, гляди! – девица подсунула Димитрию в руки зеркальце.

И в правду, под рубахой, на ступнях и даже кое-где на лице виднелся мерцающий узор, слабо похожий на виденный раньше у самого ведьмака. 

\- Такую защиту сильную наложил, жуть просто! Сила так и плещет, что даже мирянам видно. Много влил, ясно дело. Даже у советничьих жён вязь не горит, так блистает чутка в темноте, а тут… Боится за тебя твой колдун, сразу видно. Очень любит, право слово, - затараторила полудница.

«Как же так? Как может он любить меня? – мысли носились внутри чела царевичьего со скоростью немыслимой. – Я же ничего не делал, только огрызался, да и сам он хорош: приставал, лапал и… всячески баловал. Сырниками своими дурными, уроками, касаниями. Хотел бы, давно бы освоил, зачаровал, вынудил бы остаться рядом. А он только дразнил да грозился, ввек не поверю, что он сделал бы это, собака влюблённая. Славка от зависти позеленеет, когда узнает, кто на меня… посягнул? А правда ли? Если не противно, значит не посягнул, получается, посватался? И это не то. Скажу ей, что за мной сам Красибор, гроза всей волости, ухаживал, и будь что будет. А если он за меня на самом деле посватается? Смогу ли я отказать ему? Нет, наверное. Он ведь мне тоже нравится…» 

***

Проснулся царевич резко, будто ушат холодной воды на голову вылили. Ну оно-то и понятно: хлопнула створка оконная от ветерка малого, вот и проснулся царевич. Помаленьку светало. Отступала тьма кромешная, отступали и демоны её, оставляя мысли нагие. Затёкшая ото сна спина поддалась не сразу, а потому подняться со своего насеста он смог не сразу. Пока доковылял до постели, пока уселся, уж край солнца красного выкатился. Запели первые петухи, закудахтали спящие доселе куры, загремела попадья вёдрами. Терем оживал, скоро и мать с отцом вставать станут. Пора было и самому подниматься.

Слова полудницы отдавались тихим эхом на задворках сознания, собственное осознание уже не давило так сильно, только усиляло нужду снова оказаться подле, вторило привязанности и подкрепляло хрупкий росток надежды. Во что бы то ни стало, ведьмака надо было найти и объясниться! Открыться ему, очумелому, чтобы потом даже не смел бросать. А потому надо было брать дело в свои руки. 

Первым делом было решено привести себя в добрый вид, а потом идти к матери, совета просить. Сама-то она не раз с батюшкой собачилась, но и мирилась же! Только вот придётся с самого начала всё рассказать… а вдруг она прогонит сына нерадивого, что за ведьмака сердцем увязался? Нужен он ей такой?.. А вдруг не прогонит? Володьку же за женитьбу на простушке не журила, только сказала, что сердцу не прикажешь. И правда – не прикажешь, вот и ведётся оно на морды всякие наглые.

За стеной послышался скрип родительской кровати. Храп потихоньку начал стихать, прерываемый сбивчивым «ещё немного, ласковая моя». Зашлёпали босые ноги по полу, стукнула дверь, мать заглянула в горницу. 

\- Не спишь уже, зайчонок?

В грудине заныло сильнее.

\- Нет, матушка, рассвет встречал.

\- А что ж ты такой печальный? Случилось али чего?

\- Случилось. Ты проходи, не стой, - царевич кивнул на место рядом с собой.

\- Что-то мне уже боязно. Начинай, не томи душу.

\- Матушка моя, родненькая, я, кажется, определился.

\- С чем, яхонтовый?

\- С невестой, - мать счастливо ахнула. – Но не спеши радоваться, тут всё не так просто. Это…

\- Фиала? – перебила женщина. – Или Маруся Попова? Или..? Неужто Олеся Петровская?!

\- Я бы хотел, чтобы так было, но… Это мужчина, мам. Скажу ещё точнее – это Красибор, тот ведьмак, про которого батюшка ругался.

\- Вещий Ярило, и как тебя угораздило-то? Всегда знала, что не доведут тебя твои ученья да Европы до ума. Как мы с отцом-то теперь? Одумайся, Димитрий, одумайся! Вокруг столько девок красивых, чего ты на этого колдуна загляделся?! Очаровал он тебя, заколдовал, уж проклятый! – она вскочила. – Чего сидишь? Пошли к батюшке, он тебя быстро уму-разуму научит, помяни моё слово! Пошли!

Освещённый солнечными лучами терем больше не казался приветливым и тёплым. Злоба, исходящая от быстро идущей матери, её реакция, грубые слова вернули царевича с небес на землю. А чего он хотел? Что его примут? Похвалят? Хотя бы обрадуются? Вот и получил шиш с маслом, нефиг было надеяться.  
Тем временем царица привела его никак не к отцу. Царица привела сына к кухням. Бабьи голоса раздавались сквозь пелену других звуков: шкварчания, бульканья и постукивания. Здесь не спали очень давно.

\- Посидишь пока здесь, поможешь. Я подготовлю батюшку. Нельзя тебе сейчас к нему соваться, прихлопнет в момент и жалеть не станет. Не хочешь помогать – иди в книгохранилище приберись, это твоя чаща, сам в ней и заведуй.

\- Хорошо. Я понял тебя.

\- И не показывайся на глаза остальным. Я скажу, что ты ушёл на рыбалку. Хоть бы «спасибо» сказал.

\- Благодарю, матушка. 

\- Но, что бы не сказал отец, чтобы духу твоего здесь не было к ночи, понял? Ещё и других своей любовью заразишь.

\- Да, матушка.

Царица ушла. Напряжение осталось. Идти в полную бабского народа кухню не хотелось, пустая библиотека тоже не прельщала, да только третьего не дано было. Пыльная комната знакомо пахнула бумагой, зашуршали мыши, прячась по норам, пауки завозились в сетях.

Наследник был в своём царстве, полном мыслей и чувств, снова один, но впервые безнадёжно одинокий. Как бы он ни старался, что бы ни говорил, ему не хватало людей. Их живого общения, взглядов, смеха. А теперь, когда даже мать отвернулась, и жизнь стоит на кромке перемен, хотелось просто забыться. Напиться до беспамятства, разреветься вдрызг, только бы не ждать. 

Ожидание дарило надежду и убивало одновременно. Царевича едва ли не разрывало от противоречивых эмоций. Вроде и давно сам хотел из дому уйти, а как выгоняют, так всё готов отдать, лишь бы остаться. Или смеялся и уповал на то, что сердце черствее недельной корки хлеба, как влюбился, и всё тоже пошло через пень-колоду. Густой пыльный запах душил, кружил голову, стены давили, а книги на полках едва слышно шелестели, шептали на грани сознания. И негде спрятаться, некуда убежать, ведь вокруг только пустая комната и только один человек. 

Безумие прервал тихий скрип и спокойный голос:

\- Идём, отец ждёт тебя.

На негнущихся ногах Димитрий следовал за матерью в отцовы палаты. Совладать с собственным волнением никак не получалось. Он не успел, не подготовился, не совладал с собой. Можно сразу яду?..

\- Заходи, - бросила царица около дверей и поспешила уйти прочь. Ни к чему было терять лицо, наплачется ещё.

Наследник выдохнул и отворил дверь. Правитель сидел во главе стола, не сводя хладного взгляда, мрачно поглаживая седую бороду.

\- Слышал я, будто ты жениться собрался, сын мой. И кого же ты выбрал себе в невесты? Умницу какую, красавицу?

\- Уж не знаю, понравится ли тебе, но, как говориться, кому и кобыла невеста.

\- А чего ж не познакомишь? Или стыдишься?

\- Чего мне стыдиться, батюшка? Умница, красавица, умелица – всё про неё. А говорит, будто шелка плетёт: складно, изящно. Чудо, а не невеста.

\- Хватит мне дурь ворошить, Димитрий! Или хочешь сказать, мне мать твоя врёт?!

\- Чего бы ей врать? Что, не догадывался никогда, что сын твой – мужеложец? Так слушай! Пусть хоть вся волость услышит! Что люблю я не девку какую, а мужика! Гадкого тебе, противного! Ведьмака люблю!

Лицо царя посерело и через мгновение начало стремительно наливаться алым.

\- Ах ты так! А я тебе всё прощал, с рук спускал, любые прихоти – тебе, а ты нож в спину! Вот и иди, милуйся со своим колдуном, а как он наиграется, приползёшь, кровавыми слезами плакать будешь, землю жрать будешь, лишь бы я тебя обратно принял, - заскрипели ножки, хлопнула об пол массивная спинка резного кресла, царь быстрыми шагами приближался к сыну. – А я всё равно тебя не приму! Не нужна мне зараза, крыса в доме, - он схватил Димитрия за шкирку и приложил об стену. – Таких как ты нужно сжигать, чтобы не разнесли, не отравили народ честной. Вы – падаль. Готовься к смерти, мелкий гадёныш, не ходить тебе больше по мирской земле, - мужчина перехватил сына рукой за горло и начал сжимать.

В комнате раздался взрыв. Взбешённого царя отбросило прочь. На бледном лице царевича ярко горела защитная вязь. Тихий вой наполнил комнату. Царские руки, красные, усыпанные волдырями, дымились. Запах горелого мяса неприятно оседал на языке. Перекошенные лица, вспоротые правдой чувства, разочарование.

\- Прочь! Вон отсюда! Убирайся, мерзкая крыса! – последний удар в самое сердце. Семьи больше не было. 

Обессиленный после разговора с отцом царевич брёл в опочивальню. Шея зудела, перед глазами стояла картинка разъярённого батюшки, перед глазами всё плыло. Единственное, на что хватило упрямства и сил, - рухнуть на кровать. Рухнуть и провалиться в глубокий сон без сновидений, но с зовущим голосом, за которым так хотелось пойти.

\- Димитрий? Брат, просыпайся, матушка просила разбудить тебя. 

\- А где?.. Это ты звала меня в лес, пока я спал?

\- Нет и пары минут, как я пришла. Скажи, что тебе снилось. Ну скажи!

\- Ничего не снилось, только голос. Он… она торопила меня. Говорила, что нужно сегодня вернуться.

\- Кто она? Та невеста, про которую матушка говорила? К которой ты сейчас уезжаешь?

\- Я не знаю, Славк, я ничего уже не знаю.

Поднявшись с постели, Димитрий начал открывать сундуки, собирая необходимые вещи в охотничью сумку. Она была слишком большой для одной только одежды, можно было пристроить и пару-тройку любимых книг. Славка пристыжено молчала, бросая короткие взгляды на сосредоточенного брата. За окном наливался кровью закат.

\- Это из-за неё, да? – бывший наследник поднял голову от шнуровки. – Потому что отец против, да? Я слышала, как он кричал.

\- Да там, небось, весь терем слышал. Ты так и не поняла, да? – Мирослава кивнула. – Нет у меня любимой, Мир, только один сердцу люб стал, один – не одна. Не хотел говорить, но ты сама попросила, - он горько усмехнулся. – А теперь прощай, сестра, не думаю, что скоро увидимся.

Димитрий коротко обнял сестру, выдохнул и выскочил в окно. Заскрипел сруб – крыша конюшни не отличалась особой крепостью. Плюхнулся мешок на землю, соскочил молодец, за спиной заржали кони, учуяв хозяина. Напоследок улыбнувшись им, пошёл он через пролесок к тропе в терем ведьмака. Теперь можно было и вздохнуть полной грудью – дома больше никто не держал. Только сестра стояла, сотрясаясь в тихих рыдания, глядя как любимый брат скрывается за деревьями.

Вечерний лес больше не казался угрюмой стеной, напротив – он ласково шумел, сначала едва-едва трепетал листьями, а потом, набирая силу, гудел и раздвигал ветви. Так радуются родственники после долгого отъезда: сначала тихо и неверяще, а потом всё громче и ярче. Странно только, что такая радость была всего через день после ухода. Или в магическом лесу время шагает по-другому? 

Тропа отыскалась быстро, и вскоре уже вовсю петляла меж деревьев. Сердце предательски радостно билось в груди, надеясь на скорую встречу. Сумка тяжелила плечо и постоянно норовила ударить по ногам. Смеркалось. Хорошо различимая раньше округа спешила превратиться в тёмную и непроглядную черноту. Небо лишь немного просвечивало сквозь сосновые кроны, выделить что-то чуть дальше своего носа становилось невозможным. Единственное, что радовало, терем был уже совсем близко. Скорее всего.

Застрекотали цикады, зашелестела трава от ветерка, перекрикнулись ночные птицы. И вдруг мир начал заполняться огоньками света. Жёлтые, зеленоватые, они тихо жужжали и наполняли лес… чудом. Светлячки были везде: на листьях, деревьях и в воздухе. Самые смелые подлетали совсем близко к Димитрию, садились на плечи и ладони, освещали улыбку, отражались блеском в живых глазах. Они сопровождали его до самого двора чаровника и оставались рядом.

Всё выглядело иначе. Будто бы и неизменно, но всё равно по-другому. Больше не было той разрухи, только ухоженная небрежность. Плющ и виноград не лезли в окна, берёзка мирно росла рядом с банькой, а не пробивалась сквозь крышу. Целые стёкла, выметенный двор, свежевыкрашенное крыльцо. На него и присел Димитрий, надеясь передохнуть после долгого пути. В окнах не горел свет, значит, колдуна не было, ведь тот всегда оставлял одинокую свечку в кухне даже на ночь. Ведьмак говорил, что это как путеводная звёздочка для потерянных. Так он называл заплутавшие в лесу души, которые нужно было непременно отправить в Потемье. Сами они этого сделать не могли, вот и ходили неприкаянные, пока не находили терем чаровника. 

С крыльца были видны далёкие искорки звёзд, молочный диск луны. Светляки же как бы становились живыми созвездиями вокруг. Царевич хотел лишь немного пересидеть и уйти в дом, но не смог удержаться. Так и остался сидеть на влажных от росы досках с широко раскрытыми глазами. Ветер шелестел травой, скрипел ветвями и шуршал опавшими листьями, наигрывая старую материнскую колыбельную. Воздух был прян от аромата цветов, росших буквально на соседней поляне. Мерцали светляки, подмигивали звёзды, одиночка-Луна ласково глядела свысока и поглаживала лучами света близкую землю. Засмотревшись на красоту эдакую, уселся царевич поудобнее, сумку придвинул, да так и закемарил. 

***

Долго ли, коротко ли, только разошлись нити пространства, шагнул из прорехи колдун замученный. Свежие раны были залечены кое-как, в одежде виднелись дыры разные, под глазами залегли круги. Неделя у чаровника не задалась. Сначала сам метался, в попытках разобраться, а потом Высшие ненавязчиво напомнили, что у него и обязанности есть. Так и носился по всей волости, занятый мириадами мелочей и «очень важных» дел, которые без него, естественно, не решаются. Запасы бодрящего отвара уверенно подходили к концу, а выражение лица самого ведьмака пугало даже самую стойкую нечисть. Вот и плюнув на всю кипу просьб и требований, Красибор отправился домой.

Сделав несколько пассов руками, снимая маскирующий полог с терема, хозяин двинулся ко входу. Старое искусство зачарования нитей требовало личного присутствия и никоем образом не управлялось издали. Это усложняло как взлом защиты, так и проход в неё родимую. Спал морок, глазу открылась привычная картина ночного двора. За исключением одной детали, конечно же, - знакомого молодца на крыльце наблюдать ещё не приходилось. Чаровник подошёл ближе, чтобы рассмотреть нежданного – что за наглая ложь, конечно же жданного! – гостя повнимательнее. Увесистая сумка под головой, сложенные на неё же руки, неудобная поза. Как только умудрился уснуть так? 

Постояв над спящим тельцем, Красибор решил занести его в дом, а там и покумекать. Проще было, конечно же, сказать, чем сделать: поднять одновременно и юношу, и сумку было чем-то из ряда вон. Закидывать полюбившегося наследника на плечо не хотелось, это было делом неудобным и весьма неприятным для обоих. Ещё проснётся, и несдобровать будет. Решив-таки оставить громоздкую суму на своём месте, чаровник подхватил Димитрия на руки. И удивлённо вскинул брови: вроде и маленький, и худенький, а весит как лось. Удивительно дело. 

Пройдя по тёмным горницам к опочивальне, ведьмак положил ценную ношу на постель. Лёгким движением кисти призвал любимую рубаху, ещё одним – обрядил в неё царевича. Тот, будто бы почувствовав перемену, притянул ворот, утыкаясь носом. Усмехнулся Красибор, да ничего не сказал. Сменил одежды сам, тихо прикрыл сундук и лёг рядом. Время было близко к рассвету, ужасно слипались глаза. Сопение рядом убаюкивало, противиться не было никакого смысла. Притянув к себе молодца и расположив на своей груди, почувствовав его ответные объятия, чаровник ощутил себя как никогда счастливым и, в последний раз глянув на нити грядущего, провалился в сон. За окном светало.

***

Димитрию было уютно. А ещё немного жёстко и тепло. И тяжесть где-то в районе талии совершенно не напрягала. Потеревшись щекой об это весьма приятно пахнущее нечто и позволяя себе не открывать зенок, царевич просыпался. Медленно всплывал из пучины дрёмы, силился укрыться от яркого света за зажмуренными веками и всё-таки проснулся. Блеклый мир расцветал, становился чётче. Как становилось чётче ощущение повтора. Очнувшись ещё чуть получше, наследник медленно приподнялся с ночного лежбища и посмотрел на крепкого спящего мужчину. В нём сложно было разобрать обычно собранного и уверенного в себе ведьмака, но молодец таки умудрился. Бледность и разбитый вид колдуна вселяли в сердце удивление, беспокойство на грани с паникой и странное чувство удовлетворения. 

Выбравшись из объятий чаровника, поспешил царевич в кухню. Да вот только встав ногами на хладный пол, сложно было не почувствовать отсутствие хоть какой-нибудь одежонки, кроме этой дурной рубахи. Чёртыхнулся молодец, помянул собаку сутулую и только потом плюнул на всё, мол, раз уж главная опасность пролёживает бока в постели, по терему можно шляться хоть в чём мать родила – видеть сии красоты всё равно некому будет. 

Прошлёпав босыми пятками в кухню, Димитрий приметил большой мешок под окошком. Подошёл поближе, вот и послышался сладкий аромат яблок. Развязал царевич мешок, вынул дьявольский плод и начал рассматривать: большое и спелое, оно будто молило укусить себя. От греха подальше наследник положил искусителя на стол и сунулся в чулан. Там было всё, начиная от поленьев до зерна и повесившийся мыши, и делать там тоже было нечего. Яблоко уже не казалось плохим вариантом.

\- Я бы на твоём месте не стал этого делать, - хрипло послышалось от двери. Красибор, весь из себя растрёпанный и довольный, опирался плечом о косяк. – Ты же не хочешь потом по лесам скакать юрким козликом?

\- А может это мечта всей моей жизни?! – напоказ ощетинился молодец.

\- Ну… Тогда кусай.

\- А кто же над тобой тогда, несуразным, издеваться будет? Я ж только на это гожусь.

\- Не ты один, - зевнул ведьмак, – найдутся ещё жаждущие. Но лично ты устраиваешь меня куда больше всех этих надоедливых «правдолюбов».

\- Так устраиваю, что сбежать после первого поцелуя не кажется ошибкой?

\- Честно? Я не хочу оправдываться в собственной трусости. Сбежал позорно, оставил одного тебя, всколыхнул половину Потемья в попытках разобраться, а как смог – пришпорили на службе. И носился по всей волости зайцем, - он усмехнулся, - решал чужие беды. Хотя надо был решить свою. Но тут уже ничего не попишешь, я ничего перекраивать не стану. 

\- Ты думаешь, я поверю?

\- Воля твоя, собственно-то. Хочешь – приказную грамоту покажу.

Спокойствие и смирение колдуна выбешивали и успокаивали одновременно. Он не отрицал, прямо говорил о своей трусости, ничего не требовал, давал самому Димитрию судить себя. 

\- А меня из дому выгнали. 

\- Почему? – всколыхнулся ведьмак.

\- Сказал отцу, что влюбился. В мужчину. А он убить меня хотел, представляешь? – царевич грустно улыбнулся. – Задушить хотел. А потом, когда вязь твоя его скинула, выгнал. Теперь я вот, к тебе пришёл. Долг же ещё в силе, да?

\- А..? – неловко протянул чаровник, подходя ближе.

\- В тебя, глупый, в тебя, - пояснил Димитрий и поцеловал ошарашенного свалившимся счастьем мужчину.

***

Отлипнуть друг от друга не могли долго. Целовались до звёздочек в глаз и сладкой дрожи. В тереме оказались неожиданно удобные лавки, на которых так приятно лобызать любимого, ласкать его и чувствовать ласки в ответ. И продолжаться бы этой идиллии и дальше, да голод – не тётка, пирожка не поднесёт. Пришлось оторваться друг от друга, дабы подкрепиться хорошенько. Ну не дело голодными миловаться, не дело.

То ли ведьмаку лень было, то ли ещё что, только чаровать над столом не стали. Достал колдун из погреба молоко, яйца, муку да травки из чулана всякие, растопил печурку, и пошло-поехало. Уже совсем скоро на столе радовала глаз стопочка румяных блинов и закипало зелёное варево. Жижа эта, как пояснил Красибор, помогала восстанавливать силы, бодрила и помогала подрасти. Проглотил подколку Димитрий, ибо увлёчён был стряпнёю приятною – голодному и хлеба краюшка – пряник. 

Сидевший напротив Красибор, довольно улыбался, медленно потягивая отвар. Есть что-либо во время его употребления было нельзя, а вот любоваться любимым молодцем никто не запрещал. А, если бы и запретил, то уже гнил бы в могиле. Потому и скалился чаровник довольно, что никто его радости не помешает, не заберёт красна молодца. 

Блинов на тарелке заметно отбавилось, ровно как укрепилось хорошее настроение самого царевича. Вместо продолжения прерванного банкета захотелось полежать на чём-нибудь мягком, да поговорить. Без ссор и криков, просто поговорить. И неважно о чём.

Красибор мысль только поддержал. Осушил одним глотком кандюшку и поманил в спальню. Постель радостно приняла обоих, не давая и шанса покинуть её в ближайшее время. Из оконца приятно веяло прохладой, пробившиеся сквозь густую сосновую крону лучи играли с пылинками, шумели деревья, где-то неподалёку пела звонкоголосая пичуга. Лес радовался тёплому деньку.

\- Так и будешь сидеть аки неродной или подвинешься? – хмыкнул колдун. Царевич придвинулся, лёг на плечо, только мялся, не зная, куда деть мешающие руки. – Да расслабься, зайка, здесь некого стыдиться, - он начал мягко поглаживать Димитрия по голове, мельком отмечая покрасневшее ушко.

\- Зачем тогда лапаешь? Совсем этот самый стыд потерял? – буркнул молодец.

\- Я не со зла, а от большой любви.

\- Правда? – наследник приподнялся, посмотрел взволнованно в глаза.

\- Кривда, - подмигнул ему Красибор. - Костьми лягу, но никому не отдам.

\- Какой ты, однако, честный, - голова юноши вернулась на прежнее место, а рука примостилась посреди груди чаровника, обнимая.

\- Я вот о чём кумекаю, - начал после краткого молчания ведьмак, - это ж, если тебя из дому выгнали, и ты теперь у меня жить будешь, я же могу за тебя посвататься?

\- Ты так этого хочешь?

\- А почему нет? 

\- Наверное, можешь. А вдруг батюшка против будет?

\- Кто будет его спрашивать? – растянул уста в улыбке Красибор. И тут же посерьёзнел, - Ты сам-то согласен? 

\- Какие мы ещё и самоуверенные. С ходу я тебе отвечать не буду, мне ещё подумать надо.

\- Ну ты думай, думай, царевнушка, а я пока поспособствую. 

\- Лапищи свои от меня убрал, мужеложец! – взвизгнул царевич.

\- Ты же думаешь, кажется. Не отвлекайся, - руки колдуна мягко касались тела, губы целовали шею.

\- Да что ты себе позволяешь?! - рванулся Димитрий, но чаровник применил запрещённый приём – развернул к себе, целуя и забираясь дланями под рубаху. - Перестань, перестань!.. – с каждым новым поцелуем негодование перерастало в отзывчивость и требование. - Пе… рес…тань…

\- Ну вот, видишь, не всё так страшно. Тебе, как я погляжу, даже нравится, - оторвался на мгновение от сладких уст Красибор.

\- Варежку захлопни и изволь продолжить!

\- Как тебе будет угодно, царевнушка.

За окном слетела с ветки птичка. Денёк обещал быть очень ярким


End file.
